Nichijou Manga Volume 3
- Vertical Comics= }} | caption = Cover of Volume 3 | release date = July 26, 2008日常（3） (in Japanese). Shounen Ace. | start = 35 | end = 52 | previous = Nichijou (2) | next = Nichijou (4) }} Nichijou (3) is the third volume of the Nichijou manga. Chapters Preface Character profiles of the staff members of Tokisadame High School are given: Principal Shinonome, Vice Principal, Sakurai-sensei, Takasaki-sensei, Akasaka-sensei and Fukuoka-sensei. Nichijou no 35 See also: Nichijou Episode 7#Lottery Yuuko Aioi thinks she's won the lottery. Unfortunately her ticket is from last year. It is Yuuko's birthday, so Mio Naganohara tries to cheer up Yuuko by giving her a present. Yuuko opens it to find it is a jar of octopus wasabi. Yuuko tries to guess what Mio is "not" thinking, but unfortunately Mio was thinking of it, just a little bit. Yuuko bets ¥1000 that she won't lose rock-paper-scissors, but then does. Yuuko, Mio and Mai Minakami run to try and catch a train, but Yuuko is the only one who gets on before the doors close, and she is now stuck on a train by herself. Mio and Yuuko visit a conveyor belt sushi restaurant, but the chef immediately forgets their order. Nichijou no 36 Nano Shinonome keeps losing her hands. Nichijou no 37 See also: Nichijou Episode 16#Part 65 Yuuko catches up to Mio, who left class in a hurry. They are stopped by a policeman who is investigating the use of counterfeit bills in the vending machines behind them. When he asks to check their bags, Mio begins to act very oddly. She pulls out a ¥1000 bill, which is not a counterfeit but a bribe. Mio resists the officer when he tries to check her bag, but he is eventually able to take it. When he pulls out the papers inside, we see why Mio didn't want anyone looking through her things: her hand-drawn yaoi manga. Mio then attacks the police officer, then Yuuko, then the Gentleman, and finally Koujirou Sasahara's goat as each gets a piece of her manga. Nichijou no 38 See also: Nichijou Episode 8#Part 34 Nano catches Hakase eating candy before bed. When Nano tells Hakase she has to brush her teeth again, Hakase gets mad and says Nano can't even get cavities because she's a robot, so what does she know? Nano becomes despondent, so Hakase promises to install a feature that will let Nano get cavities. Nichijou no 39 See also: Nichijou Episode 13#Part 55 Hakase is too scared to sleep because of the storm outside, so she gets into bed with Nano. When Hakase realizes she has to go to the bathroom, she tries to wake up Nano, but to no avail. Sakamoto offers to go with her, but Hakase says he is small and weak. Sakamoto is mortified. Nano wakes up, but as they're walking to the bathroom, lightning strikes nearby, terrifying Nano. As they try to comfort each other, lightning strikes the vent that had been banging around on the roof scaring Hakase, and they are both too scared to move. Nichijou no 40 On a very hot day, the Principal must finish the morning assembly before everyone collapses from heat exhaustion. However, people only collapse when he says something, so he can either stay silent, thus prolonging the assembly, or hurry up and finish, which would cause more people to faint. Nichijou no 41 See also: Nichijou Episode 7#Part 28 Takasaki-sensei talks to Sakurai-sensei, seeing if she could talk to Yuuko about doing her homework for once. As Sakurai-sensei leaves, we find out that Takasaki likes her. Thinking she left her black book behind, Takasaki follows and gives it to her, but it turns out she has hers, and it was another teacher's he'd taken. Takasaki decides to ask Sakurai if she wants to go mushroom hunting, but accidentally asks if she has a boyfriend. He immediately regrets this, but regains hope when she says she doesn't. Nichijou no 42 See also: Nichijou Episode 10#Part 40 Yuuko is late for class. When she arrives, she finds that Mai has stuck erasers in the top of all the doors. Nichijou no 42.5 See also: Nichijou Episode 21#Part 87 Yuuko believes it a miracle when lunch arrives and she hasn't gotten in trouble for not turning in her assignment. Then Takasaki-sensei appears, making Yuuko less than happy. Nichijou no 43 See also: Nichijou Episode 24#Part 105 Mio runs into Sasahara at the vending machines. Nichijou Shorts 2 *Igo Soccer Club 1: Kenzaburou Daiku and Yuria Sekiguchi play issenose. *Igo Soccer Club 2: Ogi quits the club. *The Important and the Necessary: When being lectured to about his goat, Sasahara demands that his goat be referred to as "Sasahara Kojirou". *Yukko 1: Yuuko tries to run track but gets stuck. *Daifuku Fair 1: Nakanajou-san has found someone to play Mr. Daifuku, but punches him when he talks. *Daifuku Fair 2: Nakanajou-san punches Mr. Daifuku again, asking how many times he has to say daifukus do not talk. *Student Guidance: Sakurai-sensei asks Annaka why her bow is so big. She replies by pretending to be a bunny. *Nakanojou: Nakanajou tries to flatten his mowhawk in a reverse-combover, but his mother walks in and it is awkward. *Mini Exam: Sakurai-sensei grades the test with Mio's drawing of Sasahara. *Yukko 2: Yuuko convinces Mio to press the fire alarm button. Nichijou no 44 See also: Nichijou Episode 18#Part 73 Misato Tachibana confronts Sasahara on the roof for not completely cleaning his section. Nichijou no 45 See also: Nichijou Episode 11#Part 46 Hakase lays down super glue to trap Nano and Sakamoto, but ends up getting trapped herself. Nichijou Shorts 3 *Igo Soccer Club 1: Lamenting that the club will be disbanded without at least three members, Daiku explains to Sekiguchi that the club doesn't actually do anything. *Igo Soccer Club 2: Daiku continues to explain that he wanted to make a club by adding "go" and "soccer," but couldn't think of anything for it to do. *Tanaka: Sakurai-sensei asks Tanaka why his hair is so big. He replies by giving her some dorayaki stored in his hair. *Divination: Yuuko kicks off her shoe to predict the weather, but it lands on the roof of a car that speeds away. *The Vice Principal's Doll: The Principal finds that the Vice Principal carries around a doll made of straw. *Takasaki-sensei: Takasaki plans on giving Sakurai-sensei a bamboo shoot from his garden, but finds she already has some dorayaki Tanaka had just given her. *Money: Sekiguchi finds a banner congratulating the Go Soccer Club for it's recent victory hanging off the side of the school. *Shoe: Chasing after the car her shoe is on, Yuuko trips and loses her other shoe. A dog picks it up and runs off with it. *The Vice Principal's Natto: The Vice Principal tells the Principal to open the doll. The Principal finds it to be filled with natto. *Untitled: Giving up on finding her shoes, Yuuko is visited by Buddy the Sympathy Dog. Nichijou no 46 See also: Nichijou Episode 14#Part 58 Hearing yakisoba (fried buckwheat noodles) as yakisaba ''(fried mackeral), Yuuko buys Mio the wrong lunch. Nichijou no 47 ''See also: Nichijou Episode 7#Part 29 Nano meets Yoshino Naganohara, who bothers her incessantly. Nichijou no 48 See also: Nichijou Episode 3#Part 10 Yuuko tries to borrow Mai's homework, but Mai keeps giving Yuuko her comic. Nichijou no 49 See also: Nichijou Episode 3#Part 11 When the teacher mentions class participation will be part of their grade, everyone raises their hand to answer the math problem. When Yuuko realizes this means "she" might be called on, her arm cramps in the raised position, so she tries to stay out of the teacher's line of sight. Nichijou no 49.5 See also: Nichijou Episode 3#After Credits Scene Yuuko finishes reading Mai's comic. Nichijou no 50 See also: Nichijou Episode 16#Part 67 Yuuko visits Nano, and meets Hakase. Nichijou no 51 See also: Nichijou Episode 6#Part 26 Yuuko, Mai and Mio go camping. Nichijou no 52 See also: Nichijou Episode 7#Part 30 Nano and Hakase enjoy playing a game of baseball, despite not actually knowing how to play. Notes *Igo Soccer Club 1: See also: Nichijou Episode 8 *Igo Soccer Club 2: See also: Nichijou Episode 8#Igo Soccer Club Part 5 *The Important and the Necessary: See also: Nichijou Episode 1#Requirements and Affairs *Yukko 1: See also: Nichijou Episode 8#Start *Daifuku Fair 1: See also: Nichijou Episode 15#Daifuku Fair Part 1 *Daifuku Fair 2: See also: Nichijou Episode 15#Daifuku Fair Part 2 *Student Guidance: See also: Nichijou Episode 2#Student Adviser *Nakanojou: See also: Nichijou Episode 4#Student Adviser *Mini Exam: See also: Nichijou Episode 9#Quiz *Yukko 2: See also: Nichijou Episode 1#Button *Igo Soccer Club 1: See also: Nichijou Episode 8#Igo Soccer Club Part 6 *Igo Soccer Club 2: See also: Nichijou Episode 8#Igo Soccer Club Part 7 *Tanaka: See also: Nichijou Episode 3#Tanaka *Divination: See also: Nichijou Episode 14#Divination *The Vice Principal's Doll: See also: Nichijou Episode 3#Straw (1 and 2) *Takasaki-sensei: Takasaki's reaction in the last panel is used in Episode 1 as he reacts to learning that it was the Principal who put the statue in Sakurai-sensei's locker. *Money: See also: Nichijou Episode 11#Money *Shoe: See also: Nichijou Episode 14#Shoe *The Vice Principal's Natto: See also: Nichijou Episode 3#Straw (1 and 2) *Untitled: See also: Nichijou Episode 14#Buddy References Category:Manga